


When the Moon Falls

by Squidsy24



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Music, Plants, Sleepy Cuddles, Wake-Up Sex, post-fullmoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Campbell comforts Lucian Post-Full moon
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	When the Moon Falls

If you asked Campbell where he went for 3 days every month, he would respond with a simple “At my mom’s.” In reality, he was here, a damp basement underneath the bar of his beloved, who was trapped in a cage. It was, as it always came down to, a full moon instigating the potential for change in Lucian’s form. When Lucian explained it there was always a chance he could turn, he was old enough to control himself but rather than risk it, he would hide. On a good cycle, Campbell would be allowed in the cage being the werewolf’s lifeline to try and prevent turning. When he did turn the boy learned about his eyes, remaining their icy blue when he was calm and no threat. However, if his eyes were blown to have the entire ball be a shining blue it was best to remain outside the cage. Last night was calm causing Campbell to be let in and sueth the beastly figure, which he found to be quite cuddly. 

Lucian always found himself more aroused during the cycles, the animalistic urges trying their best to consume his thoughts. He didn’t want to put Campbell through it again, not after last time. Lucian had not been himself and was forgiven by him but had not forgiven himself. This morning Campbell woke up first finding himself surrounded by the other man who was subconsciously grinding against his arse. He wasn’t obvious to the clear arousal of not only Lucian but himself. He let the werewolf sleep as he began tending to his in turn. Lucian began waking up and upon realizing what he was doing pushed himself off. Cambell groaned and laid on his back to give the man a pleading look. He responded with no words just touching his face lightly his hand then traveling slowly downward. He may be what the world considered a monster, but he would never neglect the thing he loves. 

~~~  
Campbell was doing his best, the kitchen was never his strong suit. Of the batch that was supposed to yield 12 pancakes, 4 were what can only be considered an omelet, 3 burnt on one side and undercooked on the other, and the rest were edible. He was a better dancer than a chef. “Boogieing” around the kitchen, because Lucian was still asleep. The werewolf only was up for, on average, 36 hours in the full 72 that the cycle contained. However bored Cambell may get, he was always the best cuddler during this time, clutching onto the tall man's warmth like oxygen to the flame. Campbell was making the final pancake making a conscious effort to try and make pancake art, best he managed was a blob. He turned off the heat and showed the ‘ghost’ to Clarence, “ Okay thoughts?”. They didn’t respond, they were a cactus. “I know Lucian is better but. He needs to sleep.” he responded. The cactus stared blankly. Campbell huffed, “Hello he is a werewolf, come on Clarence I know you're like 4 months old but. Because I, I want to help him there's not much I can do and. How do you help, oh. Cal YOU'RE A GENIUS.” 

Lucian walked in to see Campbell sitting on the countertop beside two plates of pancakes and unseasoned eggs. He was entranced on his phone by a Tik Tok, singing the audio softly. The werewolf snuck up to him and placed a hand on his knee to stop them from swaying into him. Campbell’s head shot up as he looked at the man, “Morning Sunshine.” Lucian chuckled slightly and hugged around Campbell’s middle and nuzzled into his hoodie. The boy responded by petting at his back softly. Eventually, Campbell’s legs started to hurt and Lucian stood back up and asked, “What is the meal today Duck?” Campbell hopped off the counter and pointed to the two plates, “I know it's not as delicious as yours, and I swear I followed the instructions.” Lucian raised his eyebrow at him. Campbell rolled his eyes, “Okay well mostly, but I will say it's been about 5 minutes and you still haven’t given me a kiss. So who is really in the wrong.” The werewolf smiled and reached for the human giving him a kiss on the lips and lingering for a long moment.

Over time Campbell had slowly nested in Lucian’s flat. It started with Clarence, something to ‘liven’ the place up a little. The next edition was a yellow blanket. The flat was filled with black, grey, and blue, along with that it was freezing. So obviously, for only a night, Campbell brought a blanket that found a home on the couch. The newest edition was Campbell's record recommendations which included, Cigarettes After Sex and Vampire Weekend (irony not lost on Lucian). As of now, The Best of Queen vinyl was playing as Lucian grabbed Campbell’s plate. Campbell spoke as he ate the last of his eggs “Ok so I have a surprise. It's gonna be good okay just stay here until the end of Fat Bottomed Girls .” He rushed out of the kitchen, his socks causing him to slide slightly. Lucian nodded and danced slightly as he worked. It didn’t take long till his Duck rushed back in the room, “ Campbell I know, I will do the headbang during Bohemian Rhapsody.” He then heard the shocked feet slowly walk out of the room. 

~~~

“Told you it would be good,” Campbell said as Lucian laid his head on his shoulder. In 15 minutes Campbell had run them a bubble bath and lit the only 3 candles Lucian owned. He was assisting in the great effort of trying to relax his wolfman after the full moon with the added stress of his own clumsiness. Lucian closed his eyes and corrected, “Actually you just told me to get out only to be pulled back in roughly 15 minutes later.” Campbell whined slightly, “ Okay okay that's beside the point, and just wait until after this Babycakes.” Lucian shuffled and faced him, “Did you just call me babycakes?” Campbell laughed, “And if I did?” He started playing with the other’s hands, interlacing their fingers, and beaming at the other. Lucian shifted so he hovered over Campbell, “Well that would instigate a form of. What are you doing?” Campbell had a hand full of bubbles and blew them. After the bubbles cleared Lucian just laughed and kissed the boy, who had wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

~~~

“Oh, Oh Campbell yes right there” Lucian whispered as Campbell was straddled over him. “Lucy it's just a backrub, you dog.” Campbell climbed off his back and leaned upon the arm of the couch. The other groaned and got up himself, “ I prefer the term lycan thank you very much” The boy reached up in the Lycans hair who leaned into the touch, “Yes but you like being petted like a sweet little puppy.” Lucian moved so his back was to Campbell, “No I’m a scary, big, wolf you should be scared.” He had nothing to say in return choosing the action of gently combing his hair as a way to get back at him. 

After a certain point, Campbell’s hair playing put Lucian back to sleep. He finished the 5th small braid trying it off with the pieces of Fred’s friendship bracelet he gave him. Campbell shifted slightly causing Lucian to stir slightly. “Shhh babycakes I’m here” he whispered once settled beside him. It didn’t take long till the werewolf had his full body wrapped around the other. Leaving both their hearts to swell and their dreams to begin.  
~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Success doctor?


End file.
